


Test

by Nejllik



Category: None - Fandom
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-08
Updated: 2020-09-08
Packaged: 2021-03-06 19:48:13
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,228
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26364430
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nejllik/pseuds/Nejllik
Summary: Explored a concept of pain, pain, and pleasure.





	Test

**Author's Note:**

> Just posting here b/c I wanted to post it somewhere.
> 
> They are characters of mine. Fictional. I wrote this to explore a concept. 
> 
> It's violent. Seems non-consensual, but not really. No sex in here.

"No more, please" She pleaded, her voice laced with exhaustion. Her arms were tightly bound behind her back. Without hands for support, she pressed her head to the basement floor as she looked back with a desperate plea in her eyes. His eyes looked down at hers without sympathy. They were as cold and emotionless as the cement underneath them. He looked away from her without heeding her words. Instead, he looked at an iron rod and its hot, red end.

Carefully, he removed it from the rack, and held it in one hand. He made his way to the naked girl collapsed on the floor and knelt before her. With his free hand, he gently reached towards her face. When she lifted her gaze, he placed his hands on her cheeks and moved closer towards her. He guided her head to his lap, where she leaned down and rested her head. Feeling his warmth and comfort, she relaxed to his touch as he began to stroke her hair. 

He touched her head softly, brushing aside the hair from out her face. He ran his fingers through her long, dark locks as she pressed her face into the cloths of his pants. He could feel her heartbeat just by touching her neck. It was fast and rapid, he could feel her perversion.

Her perversion was his perversion. Her pain was both their pleasure, their shared addiction. She whimpered and cried and her eyes were wet with tears, but her trembles were not from fear. It was pure excitement, the same in him. The thought of this shared disgusting pleasure intoxicated, and he felt another rush of adrenaline wash over him.

His breath disappeared in his throat, his stomach felt as if it were flying. He looked down at Julie with dark eyes. He wanted to cultivate these embers of pleasure. Only he could raise them both into ecstasy.

He ran his fingers through her hair and took a firm grip at the base of her neck. With one hand he held her head down on his lap, baggy sweatpants. With his other, he lowered the red hot rod onto her bare back. The sizzling sound filled the empty, dark room, soon followed by her muffled cries. She hardly struggled so he pressed down on her head, holding her face firmly against the fabric of his course black apron. He pushed and pushed until he began to feel her struggle and gasp for air. He held her there, and pressed the iron rod deeper into her skin. The smell of cooked flesh was thick, and oil slipped down her amber smooth skin.

He watched her, animalistic satisfactions rising in him. She was struggling and crying yet all he could feel his pressure on her soft hair and her twisted movements on his lap. He was powerful, and his pleasure was powerful. His mind felt blurry, he felt as if he were floating in the sky. He was thick with excitement.

It was a pure, powerful feeling of euphoria that ran through him, but it was cut off. A sharp, quick feeling interrupted his state of mind. His leg screamed with pain. Blood was soaking his pants and dripping down onto the ground, dripping down from her lips. She was sitting on her knees now, looking at him with eyes blurred with pain, red painting her mouth and chin.

Euphoria filled him again, of a different kind. She was hurting him back and it was exciting. He was trembling with excitement- she was numb with it. They were both insane from pleasure.

As he brought his hand to her head she practically bowed to give him a hold of her hair. He took it firmly and pulled her roughly, forcing her to sit upwards. Facing him now, she bared her bloody teeth at him in a grin. The blood wasn't hers but it soon would be. He slammed the metal rod into her mouth, treating her head as the ball and the rod as the bat. Its sharp corners cut her lips and cheek. Smoke rose from her mouth as the rod continued to burn. She didn't cry or scream this time. She relaxed completely and her eyes rolled shut. She sat on her knees, arms still bound tightly behind her, and trembled with pleasure. 

When she rose her head to look at him, he took a another swing with the rod and struck her across her back. It connected with her bones with a solid thwack. Her skin split open and thick red blood spilt out as she fell again onto her side. Before she could attempt to get up he kicked her shoulder with force, forcing her on her back. Then he stepped on her stomach firmly, supporting himself with his other foot, and rose the rod above his head. He impaled her right shoulder with the metal, and pushed it all the way through and out the other side. He was holding his tongue between his teeth, and she was holding mixtures of screams and moans within her throat. 

He fell onto her now. He straddled her abdomen while his hands wrapped around her throat. He pressed down on her with both his body and his hands as she bled, writhed, and choked. He was staring down at her with eyes like bullets and hers were looking up at his, blazing with a mixture of excitement, terror, and insanity. Consciousness was fading in both of them. His was turning dark with madness and hers was fading from sweet suffocation. She was going into spasms now, and he remained as still as a statue. Any moment now, she might pass out. She could be seconds away from unconsciousness, or death. Underneath his hands she was completely powerless, and he didn't want to let that go.

Then her hand lifted up, trembling with strain, and touched his arm with the weight of a feather. Just like that everything came to stop. He released her and got off of her, kneeling by her side as she coughed and sat up. Blood slid down her back, cheek, and shoulder. The rod protruded from her shoulder still, one edge glistening with her drying blood.

She reached over and gripped the rod, the muscles in her hands rippling. She ripped the rod out with a smooth motion and tossed it to the side of the room. It hit the ground with a clatter.

She wiped the blood away from her eyes and blinked until she could see. Unbothered amber eyes became focused again and turned their attention to him. He returned her gaze and showed no more sign of emotions. She too, was empty.

Wordlessly he helped her to her feet. He took her to a seat, and helped dress her wounds. When clean and dressed, she walked out the basement, relaxed and casual in her gait, and took her perch on the porch. With her legs crossed and posture lax, she soundlessly lit a cigarette, and smoked until she was shrouded with black air.

When he sat down to join her, she put out the cigarette, and blew her air away. He put his arm around her, careful of her wound. She leaned her head against his shoulder. From afar, they looked like just another couple, quietly watching the sun fade away.


End file.
